


All the Ways I Love Him

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: There are so many different ways to fall in love, and realize you’re in love.These are just some of those scenes from Carlos and TK’s lives together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	All the Ways I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to anyone who has ever read and enjoyed my fic. Thank you 💛
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/51046113513/in/dateposted-public/)

"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." - Emily Bronte

TK didn't know why, but he'd always had the impression that love had to be big and declarative. Hollywood drama and big gestures over quiet nights in and pyjamas. 

Well, he knew why. Owen Strand had always been big gestures, and for a little while, he'd thought the apple didn't fall far from the tree. He'd quickly learned that was wrong, as he was huddled on Carlos' couch, wrapped in a blanket. 

He could see Carlos from where he was, making popcorn "the good old fashioned way" on the stovetop, his hips moving as he listened to the music on the radio. 

It didn't hit him like a wave, crashing over his head. 

It unfurled slowly, like a bloom turning toward sunlight, seeking out heat and affection. 

It bathed him in warmth and left a slight smile on his face and a feeling of contentment and protection. 

He didn't move; he remained where he was, watching and waiting as Carlos finished up. He tracked his progress across the room, leaning in when Carlos kissed his forehead as he sat down. 

He kept a close eye as Carlos emptied a bag of M&M's into the popcorn, knowing that his boyfriend would complain about how messy it all was but that he'd deal with it because TK loved it. 

"Carlos?" His voice was soft, and he had to clear his throat to be heard. "Carlos?" 

"Yeah?" Carlos turned to him again, quickly popping some popcorn into his mouth, chewing speedily and perhaps a bit noisily. "You okay?" 

TK nodded his head, "I love you." 

And then he watched as Carlos' face lit up, his eyes shining with unshed tears and so much happiness he was confident it would swallow them both. 

Carlos beamed and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, tasting of popcorn salt and chocolate. "I love you too, Querido."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this feel free to click the Kudos button, or even leave me a little 💛


End file.
